1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to ball screws, and more particularly to a circulation member positioning structure for a ball screw.
2. Description of Related Art
A ball screw provides highly precise linear transmission in virtue of the steel balls rolling between a screw and a nut. For keeping the steel balls continuously circulating, the ball screw is provided with a circulation member that guides the steel balls to circulate inside the nut.
For assembling such a circulation member into the nut, for example, Taiwan Patent No. M308347 involves making a screw member screwed into the nut in a radial direction of the nut so as to position the circulation member. However, the screw member can increase the outer diameter of the nut and itself needs to be tapped with threads that match with the screw member, both bringing about burdens to the manufacturing costs. Taiwan Patent No. 1262268 differently uses a C-type ring or a screw member to bind the circulation member and the nut together. However, the foregoing fixing member requires additional assembling steps and costs, and can increase the length of the nut. Hence, theses prior-art devices need to be structurally improved.